


Sonate Au Clair de Lune

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuki is feeling bad: he thinks he's useless. Banri doesn't know how to help him until Takanashi gives him an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonate Au Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so I'm really sorry if there are mistakes.  
> Also, this is my point of view on a... certain character. There is no spoilers about him and all~

            Sat on the sofa, Mitsuki sighed and looked at his feet. He didn’t feel right at all these last days. The more IDOLiSH7 got famous, the more he felt he wasn’t needed. Did he really belong to IDOLiSH7? Did the other members care for him? He wondered. Sougo and Tamaki had works thanks to their unit, Yamato had a drama, and Nagi, Riku and Iori had a lot of fun with the radio program. He too, or so he thought. He noticed he barely talked during the radio and even during the shows. And even the fan didn’t care of him. Well he had fans, he knew, but not as much as the others. He was… Useless, like always. He shouldn’t think like that, he knew it, but he couldn’t help. Maybe one day he’d have a better luck? Impossible.

            Once again, he sighed and closed his eyes. What should he do? He had two solutions and even through the second one was tempting, he was afraid to be disappointed.

“Izumi-san? Are you alright?”

            Banri’s voice made Mitsuki open his eyes. The older man looked at him with worries, a cup of tea in his left hand.

“I’m alright, don’t worry.”

            It wasn’t true but he didn’t need to worry. After all, Ogami had a lot to do. This man could do anything and sometimes, Mitsuki wanted to be like him. Maybe it was a third solution.

“Sure? You looked sick since days.”

“I’m not sick.”

            He probably looked like a ghost if Banri thought he was sick.

“I just…” Mitsuki started but stopped quickly.

            He wanted to talk with someone of his problems. He had thought of Iori but didn’t want to annoy his little brother. He thought of all the members but knowing them, they would say he wasn’t useless. Because they were kind. Because they were friends. Talking with Tsumugi would be the same. So he thought of Takanashi Otoharu, but how could he explain something like that to the man who accepted him?

            Mitsuki stared at Banri who tilted his head, waiting. Maybe Banri was a good idea?

“Can you keep a secret?”

            Banri blinked twice and nodded before sitting down beside him. Mitsuki gulped, afraid of the man’s reaction.

“What’s happening?”

“I… Feel useless.”

            Banri frowned a little bit.

“Useless?” He repeated. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t feel useful for the group.”

            Here, it was said. Mitsuki didn’t feel better but at least, he wasn’t the only one to know now. He wondered what could Ogami think. The older man seemed stunned. Then, he shook his head before saying:

“You’re not useless, Izumi-san. Don’t think that.”

“I am. I mean… Everyone has something to do or is useful to the group. Yamato has his drama, Sougo and Tamaki have MEZZO” and Riku, Iori and Nagi have a lot of fun with the radio.”

“You also do the radio.” Banri noticed.

“Yes but… I don’t feel I should be there. I only say stupid things but I don’t feel it’s the thing to do.”

            Ogami tilted his head and closed his eyes. Mitsuki gulped. He shouldn’t have told him what he felt. It was stupid. Banri could do a lot of things but he couldn’t help him. Mitsuki had been stupid to think something like that.

“I’m sorry, forget it.” He stated while standing up.

“No, wait, Izumi-san!”

            But Mitsuki did a sign from the hand and left the place, leaving Banri alone. He would think about it alone. It was better like that.

* * *

 

 

            Banri felt bad. Really bad. He couldn’t let Mitsuki think he was useless. It was wrong. Mitsuki wasn’t useless, on the contrary. He just didn’t notice what he did. In a way, it remembered him, once. Well, it was because of something like that he stopped music. He felt… Useless. He wanted to sing to see her smile forever and, finally… Banri closed his eyes. It wasn’t the time to think about the past.

            So he stood up and… And what? What could he do? He could reassure the young man but other than that, he couldn’t do a thing. Now, it was he who felt useless.

“Ah, Ogami-kun, hello!”

            Takanashi Otoharu’s voice put him back on Earth. He looked at his boss who frowned and asked:

“Is there a problem?”

            Ogami opened his mouth but stopped. He promised Mitsuki to keep the secret yet, he should tell the boss. Maybe could he find a way to help the young man?

“It’s about Izumi-san.”

“Which one?”

“Huh, Mitsuki. Can we speak about it in your office?”

            Banri didn’t want to talk about it in a place where everyone could hear, from cadets to IDOLiSH7. Mitsuki wouldn’t like the boss to know, but he would hate that everybody knew. And he would hate him. Banri didn’t want to be hated, especially not by Mitsuki.

            Takanashi nodded and the man followed his boss inside his office, his heart beating fast. Once they were alone, Takanashi sat down and asked Banri to do so too. The man did it and, after a moment of silence, Takanashi came back to the subject:

“So, what’s the matter with Mitsuki?”

            Banri pondered. How could he explain? Well… Maybe using the same words as Mitsuki. Good idea.

“He told me he felt useless.”

            Takanashi frowned.

“What?”

            Banri repeated all their conversations. Takanashi listened it carefully and, in the end, he said:

“It reminds me of someone.”

            The black haired man pulled a face and his boss smiled softly.

“You know… Maybe Mitsuki needs some encouragement from someone he likes very much.”

“Who?”

“Zero.”

            Banri blinked twice before answering:

“No.”

“I knew your answer.”

“There is no way, Takanashi-san…”

            There was no way he would do something like this. He gave up years ago and it wasn’t to come back.

“Ogami-kun… Fine. We’ll find another way. Go back to what you were doing; I’ll think of something to help Mitsuki.”

“Thank you.”

            Banri left the office, lost in thought. He knew what Takanashi wanted him to do and he wasn’t sure it was the best thing. Not for Mitsuki but for him. Banri wasn’t sure to be ready, even for something like this.

            When he arrived in front of the training room, he looked at Tsumugi and all the boys who were there. Mitsuki was beside his brother and didn’t look as happy as ever. He hid it with a smile but Banri knew and it hurt him. The man closed his eyes. He couldn’t be selfish, not when Mitsuki wasn’t fine. He liked those boys. They were like his little brothers. He liked to see them improve and evolve on the stage, song after song. He couldn’t imagine IDOLiSH7 without Mitsuki. He was the mood maker of the group and, even if he didn’t notice it, he probably was the one who kept everyone together.

            Banri closed his eyes. _Crap. Takanashi-san, you knew it, right? Fine._ Oogami opened his eyes and went to his room with a determined look.

* * *

 

            Mitsuki looked at the door in front of him. Not feeling well, he went outside to take a breath and now he was in front of Takanashi Agency’s door, wondering if he shouldn’t just… Flee. _It’s just a bad day. I’ll be better tomorrow._ He sighed and entered the place.

            Everything was calm and dark. Everyone was already in bed, and Mitsuki was probably the last one awake. He went through the hall and on the moment he wanted to go up the stairs, he heard it. The notes of the piano could be heard from here and for a while, the young man wondered what he should do.

            Who could play the piano at this hour? It was strange, especially because people slept early. Frowning, Mitsuki decided to see by himself who could do something like this. So he went to the training room and once he opened the door, he looked at the piano. And then, his eyes opened wide in disbelief.

            Sat in front of the piano, playing a music he knew very well, there was a man. A man Mitsuki never knew he would meet again. The first time, it’d been a miracle and now a new one happened. Long pink hair, tied in a braid and rolled in a bun, kept with a big white flower hairgrip, and a beautiful dark blue yukata, with a red and gold dragon printed on it, the man looked as wonderful as ever.

            This man? Zero, the legendary idol, Mitsuki’s heroes. The young man was speechless. He didn’t know what to do other than standing in front of the door and listening to the man playing music. It was one of his song, Mitsuki recognized. Zero whose style mixed rock and classical Japanese music… It was wonderful and his voice was so beautiful that while listening to some songs, Mitsuki could cry.

            Suddenly, as if he felt his look on him, Zero stopped the music and turned towards the young member of IDOLiSH7. The legendary idol smiled and said:

“Hello, Mitsuki.”

            Mitsuki gulped. Did he really call him by his name? Did he really remember after all these years?

“H-Hello.”

“Do you want to play the piano with me?”

            Wait what? Zero – _ZERO!?_ – wanted to play the piano with him? Seriously? Unable to say a word, Mitsuki nodded and the idol showed him the place at his side. Mechanically, the young man came near his hero and sat down.

“Do you know how to play?”

“Not at all.”

Thus Zero played some notes and asked for Mitsuki to play them back. He did. And they did the same things over and over until the legendary idol said:

“You’re really determined, huh? Learning this song isn’t easy.”

“I’m still slow.”

“And? I was slow too before being able to play faster. That’s normal. Training is the key.”

            Zero smiled and continued:

“If you’re determined, you can do everything. Your friends are blessed to have you with them.”

“I... They’re not.”

            Zero tilted his head and Mitsuki avoided his eyes.

“I’m useless.”

“Don’t say that.”

            Softly, the pink haired man played a little song that Mitsuki didn’t know. It was soft. Cute. If Mitsuki had been in his bed, he would fall asleep while listening it.

“I saw you during IDOLiSH7’s lives.”

“W-What!?”

“I often go to your lives.”

It was probably the reason he knew his name. But… Zero coming to their lives!?

“I like to see your improvement. There’s such a harmony between you that my heart is always filled with happiness.”

“But I’m…”

“You’re useful, Mitsuki. More than you think.”

            Silence. The young Izumi didn’t know what to answer, nor to say.

“If you weren’t there, IDOLiSH7 wouldn’t be the same. You’re the good maker. The one who ties every member together. Maybe you don’t feel it but people can. Don’t believe you don’t have fan. There are more fans who like than you think. There even is an unofficial fan club for you.”

“How do you know?”

            Zero smiled but didn’t answer, to Mitsuki’s deception. There was an unofficial fan club for him? He couldn’t believe it, yet… He wanted. He wanted to believe Zero’s words.

“Don’t do the same stupid mistake I did, Mitsuki. Don’t stop what you like the most. You’re not and will never be useless. Peoples, not only fans, but also friends, family, staff… Everyone love you. They need you.”

            Zero’s words made him almost cry. Mitsuki didn’t know what to say. He had felt useless for days now and Zero arrived and broke every one of his dark thoughts. Even Banri, the man able to do everything, hadn’t success. How was it possible?

“Thank you.”

            As an answer, Zero’s smile grew and he played once again the soft melody.

“What is this melody?” Mitsuki dared to ask.

            Zero stopped for five seconds before playing again. His hands were shaking as his expression had changed. Mitsuki frowned.

“It had been composed by my little sister.”

“She must be skilled to compose something like that.”

“She was, yes.”

            Why did he use the past tense? Mitsuki didn’t want to ask even if he was really curious. Something told him it was really personal and, by Zero’s expression, it looked painful for the idol.

“She was very sick. She died during my last live.”

“I’m… Sorry.”

            Mitsuki didn’t expect something like that. Was it the reason for Zero disappearing so suddenly? He didn’t dare to ask and, to be honest, he was sure the idol wouldn’t answer the question. Mitsuki himself wouldn’t. After all, it was already good that Zero, who barely knew him, told him something so personal.

            The pink haired man shook his head and stood up.

“I have to go.”

“Thank you for everything.”

“Don’t give up. People are counting on you.”

            Mitsuki nodded and greeted the man who started to leave. But then, the young man remembered something.

“Wait. How did you know that I wasn’t feeling well?”

            Zero stopped and turned towards him slowly.

“My little finger told me.”

            And he left the room without any other words. Mitsuki stood in front of the piano and blinked twice. What was this answer!?

* * *

 

“Let’s go everyone! This live would be the best!”

“YEAH!”

            Mitsuki’s voice was so strong that Banri, focused on the IDOLiSH7’s site, startled. He stopped what he was doing and listening to what was happening in the training room. Mitsuki looked better and more cheerful than ever. It was good to see him like that.

            A soft smile appeared on Banri’s lips and he focused back on the site.

            He never saw Takanashi’s look and soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I imagine Banri as Zero. I think it can be fun. Like... "Hey, he's with you since the beginning!". Anyway, in my head, it was Banri, Takanashi or Bioman so... I prefer Banri. I wanted him as Idolish7's member ;__;


End file.
